Home Alone
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: Jasper and Bella are home alone. Jasper/Bella. Rating for sexual content. Co-authored with eskaybeki. This was an IM RP that we decided to make into a fic, so it might be slightly OOC. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**Home Alone**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley (as Bella) and Eskaybeki (as Jasper)

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Jasper/Bella

Category: Humour/Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: Bella and Jasper are home alone.

A/N: This isn't meant to be serious, it was just an IM we did. I know they're probably slightly OOC and that if Jasper really did use his vampire strength then he'd kill her, but like I said we did it for fun and this is why we're posting it.

It was late and Bella couldn't sleep. Edward was out hunting, and as far as she knew she was alone in the house. Deciding that she would go downstairs to watch TV and wait for one of them to come home, she tossed the blankets aside and opened the bedroom door. However, when she got to the top of the stairs, she knew that she was not, in fact, alone. One of the Cullens was home; the sound of the late evening news filling her ears.

Bella briefly thought about going back to bed, so as not to disturb whoever it was, but then changed her mind. Thinking of only getting something to drink, she slowly walked down the stairs and saw that it was Jasper who was home and watching TV. "Hello Jasper," she said as she slowly, cautiously over to the couch. She didn't want to disturb him, but on the other hand, she didn't want to be rude and not say anything to him.

Jasper had sensed her confusion as he watched the evening news, and he nearly chuckled. He had gotten back before all of the others, but that was because he had left before all of them, too.

He smiled up at her as she sat down beside him slowly. He had started to warm up to her during the past few months. Not as much as she would've liked, but enough to see that things were better between them.

Bella smiled timidly back at him, her heart accelerating slightly as she sat down beside him. She had no idea why her plans of just getting a drink and going back to bed fled her mind at the sight of his warm, welcoming smile.

She'd never really noticed before just how beautiful Jasper was, how alluring he could be. Maybe that was why she was here, sitting slightly closer to him than she normally would, and not caring about sleep anymore.

"I couldn't sleep," she mumbled looking at him and then looking away, a blush creeping into her cheeks. "I'm sorry; if it bothers you I'll go." She looked up at him warily.

Jasper grinned slightly, patting her leg and his grin widening when she jumped. "You're fine," he said, his eyes raking up and down her frame too quickly for her to catch.

He had been filling the room with pheromones once he heard her open the door to Edward's bedroom. Truth was, the scent of her blood was only part of the reason why Edward told Jasper to stay away from her. Jasper had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, as the case were.

Bella relaxed slightly, the feel of his hand on her thigh was strangely comforting, and arousing. She wondered if he could sense this, because with every passing minute, the tingling feeling her body rose.

Wanting to feel more of him, she slowly reached out and ran her fingertips lightly over the back of his hand and up his smooth forearm. Her eyes met his, seeking the knowledge that this was alright.

Jasper nearly whimpered at the emotions she was giving off. It took everything he had not to take her there on the couch. Instead, he settled for playfully squeezing her thigh, his eyes looking mischievously into hers.

His touch sent tingles through her, straight to her pelvis, and Bella couldn't help but moan quietly. She wanted him and she was going to take him.

"I want you to fuck me Jasper," she whispered, leaning in and placing her hand on his chest. Her lips locked to his in a heated kiss.

Jasper growled softly as he kissed her back, pulling her onto his lap and arching his hips underneath hers, letting her feel how she affected him. He turned so his head was against the armrest, letting her do what she wanted to him.

Her heart now pounding, Bella broke the kiss, gasping. She smiled down at him and rocked her hips against the bulge in his jeans, pressing herself down against him, revelling in the pleasure the friction created, as she tugged at his shirt.

The growl in Jasper's throat became more pronounced as her hips rocked against his, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't play with fire, little girl," he growled. "If you do that again, you may get burned."

She smirked back at him. Where was this coming from? She was never like this with Edward. But then again, Edward would never talk to her like that. She found it more arousing than anything. "Maybe I want to get burned," she panted as she gave up trying to pull his shirt over his head and tore at the buttons, ripping them off.

Bella ran her hands over the skin of his chest, feeling, exploring, as she bent her head to suck and nip at his neck.

Jasper gave up trying to be good the moment her lips touched his neck, flipping them over, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head, his eyes flashing again. "Then let's play," he purred, kissing her as his hips gyrated against hers, his one hand holding both her wrists as he tore her pants off, nipping at her nipples pressing through her shirt.

Bella moaned, arching her body into his, wanting more. The feel of him moving against her was driving her insane. "Jasper," she breathed, "please."

Jasper chuckled, his sweet breath swirling around her face as Edward's had. "There's something you want?" He purred, rolling his hips upwards into hers.

Her head swam and she thought she was going to pass out from the intense desire she was feeling. "Fuck me," Bella panted, "make me scream your name as I come." She was squirming under him, the flesh between her legs aching with need.

"What do you say first, Bella?" He chuckled, having removed his pants and boxers with the free hand and removed her lower clothes as well, his long, hard cock running along her lips, lightly dipping inside.

Her eyes fell closed and she tried to push herself down, to feel more of him.

How she managed to reply, how managed to even form a coherent enough thought, she didn't know, but she sucked in a deep breath and answered, "Please?"

He snarled in pleasure as he slid deep inside of her, both of his hands moving to gently cup her rear, slowly sliding in and out of her heat. His eyes nearly rolled up into his head at how tight she was, and he knew that he had about ten minutes before his family arrived home.

Bella moaned loudly as he finally slid into her, her hips arching to meet his. The feelings in her began to swirl as he slid in and out, and she pushed back, hard, seeking, needing release.

Jasper growled as he began to move faster, groaning, arching his back to reach deeper. He began to use his vampire speed to plunge deeper, his breathing becoming faster as he neared his climax.

Bella screamed in ecstasy as he changed the angle of his thrusts, making them harder and deeper, hitting just the right spot.

The sensations suddenly all met and she cried out, "Jasper!" as she exploded, her body going rigid, her muscles contracting around him.

He moaned hard as her muscles squeezing him made him come as well, the taller vampire collapsing on top of her, laying there for a moment before he chuckled. "If we don't want to get caught, we need to move."

Bella was still panting, "You ripped my clothes," she replied.

Jasper grinned, and then tried to look guilty. "Can you blame me, Isabella?"

She smiled, "well no, but I'll forgive you if you move so that I can run upstairs and put something on."

Jasper sighed, smiling as she ran up the stairs. Sometimes, he really loved being home alone.


End file.
